The Lost Memory
by ApocalypticAndrea
Summary: Ino Yamanaka wakes up one day in a hospital room with no memory of anything not even of herself. Her old best friend Sakura is back in town and she vows for however long she has left in the town, she'll help Ino regain her memory. But why won't anyone tell her why she got in the coma in the first place? And how does two mystery brothers fit into all of this?
1. Chapter 1

I woke up in a white room, on a bed with white sheets and I was wearing a white robe. I had no idea where exactly I was; no one was around, it was quiet. I knew it as early morning, maybe dawn. The sun was just peaking over the horizon, shades of burnt orange and fire red filled the empty, colorless room. The sound of birds singing filled my eardrums and the smell of fresh air brushed past my nose.

I started to wonder where I was, how I got there and most importantly; who I was.

I got off the bed, the floor was cold under my bare feet, and I walked to a mirror that was leaning against a wall, a full body mirror. Long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, pale skin, and long legs, skinny, I looked normal but something was off; I didn't remember myself. I touched my face and ran my fingers through my hair with my other hands, it was silky soft and my face was smooth, I must have taken really good care of myself, maybe not with my weight, I was almost _too skinny. _I hitched up my white robe and underneath it was scars on the upper part of my thighs. My fingers tips ran over them, that was when someone walked in and almost screamed.

A girl, who maybe was about my age stood there, jaw dropped, shocked and speechless. She had shot pink hair with emerald eyes, she wore a nurse's outfit, white like my robe. I now figured that I was in a hospital but the room was nothing like a regular hospital room.

The girl's eyes started to water and she ran towards me, hugging my tightly.

"I can't believe you're awake!" She cried between her sobs.

I didn't move, I didn't talk. I had no idea who this girl even was, but she seemed to know me.

Then some other lady walked in and her reaction was the same as the pink haired one. She had blonde hair that was tied into two low ponytails, light brown eyes, and an extremely large bust. She seemed to be in her mid or early 30s.

"Lady Tsunade, it's a miracle! She woke up!" The pink haired girl squealed happily, hugging me tightly again.

"Sakura, don't smother her. She must still be very weak." _Sakura_ let go of me very quickly and then walked me back to the bed. _Tsunade _or _Lady Tsunade _how the Sakura girl called her, walked towards me; she seemed very intimidating.

"How are you feeling?" Tsunade asked me while she was checking my chart. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Who are you?" When I asked her, she eyed me carefully.

"Hmm?"

I asked who she was again and she started at me, wide eyed and then turned to the Sakura; whose expression was even worse.

"Lady," She started to speak but was cut off by Tsunade's hand.

"You don't remember us?"

"I don't know who I am." Sakura gasped. She looked to Tsunade, worried.

"Which means, you don't even know where you are?" I nodded my head. Tsunade let out a deep sigh and then pinched the bridge on her nose.

"What are we gonna do?" Sakura asked in a loud whisper. "We can't tell her what happened, can we?"

Tsunade shook her head; "No, we can but it would be best if we didn't Sakura."

I felt like if they had forgotten I was sitting right in front of them. They went on thinking I wasn't listening.

"Do I take her home, no one is there anymore so I don't think it would help very much?"

"No, if _he _found out she's a wake now, don't you think he'll come try and find her? And her home would be the second place he would look, the first being here." Tsunade paused. "Taking her to your place would be another place he would look."

"Excuse me, but can you two please give me some information as to who I am and why I'm here?" I was getting irritated with their chatter. I was right there! I could hear every word.

"I'm sorry," Tsunade started. "We can't tell you why you're here, not right now anyways; but we can tell you other things."

"You're name is Ino Yamanaka," Sakura took over. "You were in a coma for almost a year, it would have been a year next month." I didn't know how to react to that. I was in a coma and they couldn't tell me what for, not yet anyways!? "You are 18, and you've been living alone since you were 16. You're parents, passed away in a car accident." But they could tell me that? "I am Sakura Haruno, I or was your best friend." Was? "This is Tsunade, her and I both work here. She's the best doctor around and I am her apprentice."

"Ino, you have no memory. We need to start doing tests to figure out why you lost your memory, so if you don't mind, would you please stand up and let Sakura help you onto a wheelchair?"

A few hours later I was pretty much dragged back to the hospital room. Sakura stayed by my side for most of the night, it was nice having some company. She said that Tsunade is such a great Doctor they don't stay at one hospital for too long, she's always needed elsewhere, and since she's her apprentice she also needs to tag along.

"This is our hometown, I haven't seen this place in a really long time, after I left we slowly stopped talking and soon after that we didn't talk at all. When Tsunade said that we needed to some back here, I was so excited because I was going to see my best friend again!" She sighed and then looked away. "But that was when you first got in your coma, I was heartbroken. I made sure when I felt that the nurses took really good care of you until I got back. We were only here for almost a week, we were getting ready to leave by the end of the week, which is tomorrow and I was just praying for you to wake up so we had a reason to stay longer, now look! You're a wake, I'm so happy now." She hugged my while she started crying but this time I hugged back. "This is just great, tomorrow you might get out and we're gonna do so much together. Like go to the spa because you look like you need it and then we're gonna go get a big buffet because _again _you look like you really need it, you're way to skinny."

"I really would like all of that Sakura, thank you." I smiled and she smiled even bigger.

"I can't wait to tell everyone that you're a wake now!" She glanced at the clock on the wall and her face lit up even more. "Wait, they might even come over and see for themselves!"

Soon enough someone other than a nurse walked in, two people actually. They both had the same reaction as Sakura.

"INO!" They both screamed.

A boy with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes and a girl with pale skin, light lavender eyes and long dark hair. The girl was crying and the boy had a really big grin on his face as they both hugged me.

I talked to them for almost an hour before they had to leave. Their names were Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga, they've been my friends for just as long as Sakura has and they've been going out since Hinata finally confessed her feelings for Naruto.

Sakura left a little bit after them, Tsunade had called her. That must be great, working under one of the greatest doctors around. But it seem like to much of a hassle, having to be moving around a lot.

I sighed to myself and rested my head back on the pillow. Even after hearing all that information about me and my friends, nothing came back to me. Sakura said memory loss is a very difficult thing to work with. Because no one really knows how long you're gonna be without it. It could be a few hours, days, weeks, months, years and maybe even forever. It kind of scares me, the thought of not being able to remember anything from my past for as long as I live.


	2. Chapter 2

I must have dozed off, my eyes fluttered open when I heard the door open and then close. I heard a deep long sigh before I saw a man walk towards me. Very handsome, tall, tan with long black hair that was tied into a low ponytail and dark eyes. He stopped cold in his tracks when he saw me looking at him. I thought he might have walked into the wrong room but he walked up to me slowly and gave me a hug.

"I'm so sorry." He said. "I didn't know any of that was going to happen."

"Itachi! You're not allowed in here, you really need to leave." Sakura walked in, in a hurry. Her face was red and she looked really angry and worn out.

"Sakura, you know it wasn-,"

"No, Itachi. Don't talk about it. Not in front of her. Now please leave, you really shouldn't be here."

"I have as every right to be here as anyone else." He looked really stern when he talked. His face expression never really changed much.

"Itachi, don't start this. Please leave."

Who was this guy? Was he Sakura's ex-boyfriend or something, they argued like if they were at some point. Wow though, Sakura must have been some really lucky girl to have someone as handsome as this man.

Sakura crossed her arms and just stared at him.

"Sakura, what's going on? Who is this man?" He turned to me, surprised? I didn't know, I couldn't even read his emotionless face. "Who are you?" He turned back to Sakura with a questionable expression.

"Itachi, she doesn't even know who you are. She doesn't even know who she is! She lost her memory and no one has an idea when or _if_ she'll get it back. Please leave Itachi, she doesn't need this much stress on her. Anyways, if Tsunade knew you were here, it would be trouble."

"So she doesn't remember anything? Nothing about what happened before?" Sakura shook her head. I'm so confused at this point, I wish someone would tell me what the heck happened to me! I needed to know, what if it helped me regain my memory. No one would know unless we tried it. "You need to tell her! What if it helps her?" Finally someone who gets me!

Sakura shook her head. "We don't know how it's going to affect her, we don't want to risk it."

"You mean _you_ don't want to risk it. She was strong before, she can take it trust me. It's only the professional thing to do." Sakura sighed and pinched the bridge on her nose and then shook her head once more.

"Can you please leave Itachi, we can talk about this at my lunch break, okay? I get off in 20 minutes." The man, _Itachi_ walked away giving me one last looking before I couldn't see him anymore.

"Sakura, who was that, and why were you two arguing like that?" She walked closer to me and sat down on the chair next to the bed. There was silence between us, the only thing that could be heard was the sound of the wind coming in from an open window. The cool breeze brushed past us, oh what I would give to go outside and see how it looks. How the grass feels and see how blue the sky is.

I looked up at the TV that had been on mute for a very long time. It was on some celebrity news channel, I didn't have to hear them talk, and I instantly knew that they were talking trash about some innocent person, ruining their lives with a bunch of rumors. And that was when that Itachi guy came out, well a picture of him anyways. In the picture he was walking holding a cup of coffee and wearing dark sunglasses, walking someone. I couldn't see his face but I bet his expression was really annoyed.

I quickly searched around the bed for the remote and turned on the volume;

"_And so caused a BIG problem with the two brothers. A close friend of theirs told us that there had been some friction between the two for some time now, since Sasuke started dated some very sexy blonde. Pictures of the two have not yet been found or released."_

"_Well, I think that could be called jealously, don't you think Lana? Both Uchiha brothers liking the same girl, I only really heard of girls fighting over boys but the other way around is just plain crazy, ha, ha, ha!"_

A picture of another boy showed up next to the picture they had of Itachi, the boy had short dark hair that was only spiked from the back. It was a side shot, I couldn't really tell what his face looked like but he looked just like Itachi.

Sakura noticed that I was watching it and quickly grabbed the remote from my hand and turned off the TV, screamed and almost threw the remote out the window. She started towards the door but stopped and told me sorry and to get some rest, that she would be back after her lunch break.

Sakura never came back though, it was already dark outside. Tsunade came and checked on me twice, I asked about Sakura but she told me that she was stressed out so she gave her the rest of the day off to relax. I was kind of disappointed that Sakura didn't come and tell me or at least keep me some company for the rest of the day.

I had finally gotten some rest and woke the next day feeling better then yesterday but I still had no memory. There was still no show up Sakura, she said she didn't work today but that I was for sure going to get out today and that she would be here; but where is she?

Tsunade walked in with a big smile on her face. "Well Ino, are you ready to get released?"

"Yeah but I do wish I knew why I was put here in the first place."

"Ino, we can't tell you that yet, I'm sorry."

"Can you tell me something else though?" She nodded her head and then sat down next to me.

"Yesterday, when I first woke up I walked to that mirror at the wall and I found scars on my thighs they aren't that noticeable but they were there, anyways my question is was I-,"

"Lady Tsunade, we need you in the E.R _NOW_." The nurse quickly ran back out and Tsunade got up.

"I'm sorry Ino, I have to go. Talk to one of the nurses at the front desk and you can get let go." She ran out in a hurry. Leaving me alone with just my thoughts and the sounds of the blowing wind to keep me entertained until I was ready get myself up.

"Mrs. Yamanaka, Sakura left these for you yesterday before she left." A nurse walked in holding clothes. "Oh yes, she also said for us to call her when you were ready to leave."

"Thank you, I'll be ready in a few minutes, but can you call her now and tell her I'm ready?" She nodded and then walked out the door. I stared at the clothes that she had placed on my bed. Getting off the bed I walked towards the window and took a deep breath of the air before closing it with the curtains.

Once I was dressed I walked out the room and noticed something strange, no one was really around except for the nurses at the desk. I signed some papers and the nurse from before told me that Sakura would be waiting outside for me. I thanked her with a smile and then walked away. When I walked past the doors the outside air hit me and send chills down my spine. The sun felt amazing on my skin, it was warm but cool thanks to the breeze.

"Ino," Sakura called for me. She walk walking with Hinata, they both had big smiles on their face when they came closer to me. "It's great to see you out of the robe and into real clothes."

"Thank you for bringing me clothes Sakura, I really do appreciated it."

"No problem, I knew you would like them. I couldn't find the key to your apartment so I had to buy you some new clothes." Sakura looked over to Hinata and smiled. "We should get going though, some people are really noise around here."

I spent most of the day with Sakura and Hinata, it was fun. I just wish I really knew them, they tried telling me more things about my past and how I met them but nothing sounded familiar to me.

The next day Sakura had to work and Hinata had went out of town. I was left at Hinata's place, I don't see why they didn't want me to stay at my own apartment. Sakura found my cell phone, and given me that so I could call her when I needed something.

I looked through it, mostly at the texts and pictures, hoping it would make me remember something but I didn't. I did have a lot of pictures of my and some other guys I didn't know who they were, except for that Itachi guy. I looked really happy around him, more than anyone else. I also found a picture of Sakura and me, then of me and some other people like Naruto and Hinata and a few more; we all looked really young. Sakura had long hair and Hinata had really short hair and looked shyer then she does now. I was really skinny and my hair wasn't as long as it is now; the boy next to me looked a little familiar though.

An unknown number started calling me, I didn't answer it at first but after the three times they called, I gave in.

"Hello?" The person sounded like a male, deep and calm voice. They asked if I could meet them for lunch, he had already asked Sakura if he could take me out. "Who is this?" There was a short pause before he told me his name; it was that _Itachi_ guy from before. "Sakura told me not to leave unless she said it was okay."

I just talked to her, he said. She was okay with it? But yesterday they were arguing about him being in my room. Wasn't he Sakura's ex-boyfriend or something anyways? Maybe what I heard on the news about him and his brother was true, and Sakura was the 'sexy blonde'! No, Sakura had pink hair in those pictures that were on my phone.

"But wouldn't that be weird, I meaning taking her best friend on a date?" He questioned what I was talking about. "Aren't you Sakura's ex?" He broke into laughter. I took that as a no and blushed with how stupid that question was. "If you're not her ex, then what are you, to her and me?"

"So, you're one of my best guy friends?" I let him come over to Hinata's when he said he didn't want to explain everything over the phone.

He was more handsome than the other day. This time he wore a low black v-neck that showed off his chest, it made me blush when I saw him.

"Yes, we met thanks to my little brother." His voice was smooth and calming but his eyes were a different story. They made him look tired and distant, but they fit him very well, if anything they made him better. "You've known him for a very long time, because our families were very close but I had never met you before my brother introduced us."

"Your younger brother?" He nodded.

"He's the same age as you are," I opened my mouth to ask another question but he continued, answering my next question. "I am just a few years older than both of you."

We chattered about other things, like how our families knew each other but he never mentioned his brother again; I did remember about what I saw on TV though, they had gotten into a fight over some blonde girl. A big part of me wanted to ask why it happened but another told me not to, I didn't want to bring up something he didn't want to talk about.

"So, I was watching TV yesterday and you came out on some news change for celebrities! Are you really famous?" He gave me a half-hearty smile and then his eyes wondered elsewhere.

"If being the son of a very rich entrepreneur makes me famous, then yes. But I haven't spoken to my family in a really long time, I don't consider them to be anything to me." I think I hurt him in some way by asking him that, his expression or voice didn't show it but his eyes did.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that."

"No, don't be. Let's get out of her okay?" He held out his hand towards me and smiled. I wasn't so sure if I should have grabbed it and left with him but at that moment it felt right.


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi and I went to what seemed to be a park but it was different. There wasn't little kids running around or anyone around for that fact. The place was beautiful though, green, green grass, the sky looked bluer than usual, the air smelled great, fresh and the atmosphere was just pleasing.

Although I don't remember Itachi at all, I felt strangely comfortable with him.

"Itachi, before you said that you were my best friend right?" He nodded. "Well, can you tell me how I ended up in the hospital?" He paused and there was just silence. "Okay, I get it. But why won't anyone tell me; can you at least answer that?"

"_We_ just don't want you to freak out over it."

"Hmm, where are we?" I asked to change the subject. "This place really peaceful,"

"We used to come here a lot. You said it was one of your favorite places."

We were sitting on top of a picnic bench, both quiet, just taking in all of the peacefulness and how beautiful nature was. His fingertips brushed over the back of my hand, I didn't mind him doing it until he tried to hold my hand. I pulled away but he grabbed my wrist. I gave him a questioning look. His eye stared into mine, his face was getting closer and closer until we were just a few inches away. I could feel his warm breath on my face, I could smell his shampoo, and I could have melted right then and there; just looking into his eyes.

"Itachi,"

"Ino, I'm sorry." My eyebrow rose and that moment his lips crashed against mine. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and he placed his hand on my lip, pushing me back down on the bench.

I didn't realize what was happening until he started going down my neck, leaving trails of kisses. I pushed him off, trying to catch my breath. My eyes were wide, my face was hot and probably red, and my eyes started to water.

"W-why?" I broke down. "Why did you do that?" I said between sobs.

"Ino, I-,"

"Stop, just take me back to Hinata's before Sakura gets out of work." I stood up and started to the car, Itachi quickly followed after me, grabbing my wrist. "Itachi-?" His lips crashed against mine again. I tried to push him off; but he held me closer to him. Holding my back with one hand and my head with the other. "Why won't you leave me alone? I hate you! I hate both of you, just leave me alone!" I don't know what I had said that made him take a step back, stunned, with his jaw dropped. I don't know why I said it or why I said _both_ when it was only him standing there.

"Ino, did you just remember something?"

"No, I don't know why I said that! _WHY _did I say that? Do I really hate you?" So many questions were running through my head, I started to feel dizzy and my sight went a little blurry.

* * *

"Well, what happened!?"

"She fainted, she said she hated me and then just fainted. But she said she hated _both of us. _She was talking about _Sasuke _too."

"What did you do in order for her to say that?"

"I kissed her."

"YOU WHAT? Why did you do that?"

My eyes fluttered open, Sakura and Itachi were standing over me. They both looked worried and Sakura looked disappointed. Itachi noticed me and pointed so Sakura she could turn around.

"INO, are you feel okay?"

"I'm feeling fine, but who were you guys talking about just now?" They both did a quick glance at each other.

"We weren't talk about anyone?" Said told me, laughing nervously.

"Yes you were, you said someone's name. It sounded very familiar, what was that name again?" I thought about it for a second. Sakura looked back at Itachi, looking _very _nervous. "Sasuke! No, that can't be right." She let out a relived sigh. "No, that was the name!" I looked at her with one of my eyebrow raised. "Who is Sasuke, Sakura?"

"Uh, he's no one important-"

"Wait, he's your younger brother, right Itachi?" That's why the name seemed so familiar, they had said his name on that news show. "He's more than just no one though right? I mean if he was a no one then why would you mention that I was talking about him?"

"Ino, let's not talk about this."

"No Itachi, I deserve to know! What is going on and what does _your_ little brother have to with all of this? Why do I hate him and you?" I demanded, I wanted answer and I had enough of my friends keeping secrets from me, if they are even really my friends. They could be making this all up for all I know!

I stood up from the sofa and I felt dizzy again. I stumbled but Itachi caught me. I pushed him away and started walking towards the door.

"Ino, wait!" Sakura called back for me but I ignored her. "Please don't leave, stay here and I'll tell you everything that happened."

"Why should I believe you? I can't trust anyone as long as I don't have a memory. I might not even really know you people, you could just be making all of this up for all I know!"

"Ino, why would we make this up?" I narrowed my eyes towards Itachi and then threw my arms up in frustration.

"Agh, then why won't you tell me why I got in a coma? Or why I have these scars all over my body? Why won't you tell me what your brother has to do with anything? Or anything about my parents?" Sakura looked down and Itachi looked away from me. I knew they weren't going to tell me anything. I let out a frustrated groan and then opened the door to walk out but someone was already standing outside about to knock.

"Ino?" Oh great someone else who 'knows' me. I crossed my arms and looked back at Sakura and Itachi, they're eyes were wide and Sakura's jaw was dropped. She looked like she wanted to speak but couldn't, and with Itachi's face showed a hint of anger. I looked back at the guy standing in front of me and realized that it was Itachi's brother, it was Sasuke.

His eyes were wide and he looked like he had just seen a ghost; then his expression changed. He face turned soft and a small smile was on his lips. He hugged me and then sighed.

"I can't believe you're awake. I'm sorry Ino, I'm sorry about everything that happened. I love you and I never wanted to hurt you like I did, I never want to do that again. It hurt me to see you like that." I was confused, I had no idea what he was talking about. I felt like he was talking about the reason I was in the coma; but-

"Sasuke, I have no idea what you are talking about." I told him. He pulled away and looked at me just as confused as I was.

"Sasuke, you need to leave, now." Itachi came up to us, putting his hand on my shoulder, acting very protective of me, like if I was _his._

"Now why exactly should I do that?" Sasuke asked him. He grabbed my arm, pulling me into him. "Last I checked, _she's still mine_."

"Sasuke don't even pull that stunt, not now; after she just woke up!" Sakura pulled me away from him.

I felt like a doll being fought over by little kids. I was pulled back and forth, they were say I was theirs.

"Sakura, stay out of this. You didn't even care about her, she would always tell me how she tried to talk to you and you would never want to talk back. Everyone knew you were jealous because she had me and right when you heard what happened you rushed down here trying to get me back, even though she was-"

"WILL ALL OF YOU STOP IT!?" I shouted pulling myself away from everyone and closer to the door. "I don't even know what's going on right now. I'm leaving _please _leave me alone." I left, slamming the door behind me. I took a deep breath and walked down the sidewalk. I could still here muffled yelling coming from Hinata's house, I was just glad to be out of there.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ino, wait!" Someone kept calling me as I walked down the empty streets. The sun was setting, the sky was a shade of pinkish purple with a hint of orange. "Ino, can I talk to you?" They called out again, I took a glance back and saw Sasuke running after me. I slowed down so he could catch up to me; I wanted to know what _he _had to say to me. "Ino, I didn't know about your memory. I'm sorry if I freaked you out back there." He held onto my hand and looked into my eyes. His eyes were the same as Itachi's but with more emotion, just like his brother though; he was hard to read.

"Who are you to me?" I asked him. "Don't lie to me." He hesitated, looking like if he had to regain his thoughts before speaking.

"Your boyfriend, I was your boyfriend."

"Sakura told me I was single." I rolled me eyes at him and then folded my arms. I started to leave but he stopped me.

"Ino, I'm telling you the truth. We've been together for almost four years now."

"Then why did Sakura tell me I was single? And where were you when I woke up, why were you at the hospital?"

"You really want the truth?" I nodded and he took a deep breath before speaking. He grabbed my hand again and held onto it like he was to let go I would fly away. His touch was soft and caring, it made me feel safe to be near him. "Sakura was never a good friend to you. She threw away your friendship and never told you why, and then when she came back was when we got together; she was jealous. She secretly liked me for a long time and never told you until the day she was leaving."

"Is that Sasuke Uchiha? It is him!"

We both glanced over to the direction where we heard the voice shout Sasuke's name. He muttered 'shit' under his breath and ran, dragging me with him because he was still holding onto my hand.

"Damn paparazzi." He said as we ran into a dark alley. He pushed me against the wall, his body on mine trying to hide ourselves in the shadows. I could hear his heart beating with house close he was to me, he chest moved fast as his breathing was hard. I looked up at his face and noticed how handsome he really was. He glanced down at me and my heart skipped a beat and then started to pump faster. "I think they're gone."

We stayed glue to each other's bodies until it was a for sure thing that they had left. Sasuke back off of me, I stayed looking at him; I strangely missed his body on mine.

"Ino," I pulled him back to me without thinking.

"Were you really my boyfriend?" I put my head against his chest. He placed his arms around my shoulders, holding me.

"I wouldn't lie about that, not to you."

From that day, I never left Sasuke's side, my memory still hasn't come back to me; but the other night I had a dream, and it was strange and felt really real.

I was running away from someone; I looked like trash, my clothes, skin and hair were dirty. I was out of breath and had been crying. Someone kept calling out my name, and then I trip on a branch. I crawled behind a bush when I heard footsteps.

"God damn it, Ino where the hell are you!?" They yelled for me and my heart started to race even more. I think I was drunk, I was stumbling everywhere when I would walk. I tried to yell but nothing was coming out. I was scared, there was a lump in the back of my throat. My heart skipped a beat when the footsteps got closer to where I was, I closed my eyes tightly knowing what was going to happen at that moment; they grabbed me and pushed me to the ground, and then I woke up. I woke up in a cold sweat, out of breath with tears running down my face. I reached over for Sasuke but he wasn't there. I glanced at the clock and it was 7 in the morning.

I got up from the bed and made me way to the kitchen. My knees were shaking and my heart was still racing, pumping so loud you could probably hear it in the next room. The kitchen was empty and there was no sign of anyone on the house. I sighed and went for some glass of water, from the corner of my eye I saw a piece of paper on the fridge. I tore it off and it read _'Ino, I'll be out for a few hours. If you don't remember, we're at your house. Sasuke.' _I blinked and looked around not realizing that this was my house. There was no pictures on the wall, the place was plain and empty. The living room was small and it connected to the kitchen. The main door was in the kitchen and there was a small patio door in the living room. The walls were wood in the living room and there was white carpet, in the kitchen the walls were painted white and the floor was titled. The hall way that lead to the bed rooms was long and dark; the walls and floor were just like the living room. The hallway lead to another hallway but this one was smaller and only had one door unlike the first one which had four different doors; the rest room, the room I came out of and two empty rooms.

I opened the door and it lead to a sunroom, with a lot of windows which let in a lot of light. The room was filled with flowers, lots of different colored flowers, the sad thing about the room was that the flowers were losing their color and slowly starting to wilt away. There was another door which lead to a different room, but this room was like an actual room. With a bed and the walls were painted a pastel purple, with a perfect sized bed that was pushed against the wall. There was a vanity on the other side next to the closet and it had its own little restroom with a bath tub. Outside the window was a beautiful sight. There was a swimming pool and little bed of roses with a white pitched fence. The room was filled with joy but at the same time sadness.

I walked over to the vanity, there was two picture frame that at been faced down and a small little notepad that had looked like it had been used recently. I turned over the picture frame and it was a picture of Sasuke and me, I was kissing his cheek and he looked happy with a small smile, the other was a picture of Sasuke, me, Itachi and some other girl with long red hair, pale skin, and bright yellow eyes, she was beautiful. The red head girl and I squeezed Sasuke and Itachi in the middle, looking like we had forced them to take the picture with us; they looked annoyed but happy at the same time.

I smiled and then picked up the notepad. There was a lot of writings in it, with dates. Skipped over to the most recent one which was written last month.

'_I hope you wake up soon, I don't know how to take care of flowers like you and Akria did. It's been too quiet without both of you here. I'm sorry.' _There was no name on any of the papers. They were just small sentences. I skimmed trough them and they had been written almost every day. Every once and awhile they were mention this Akria girl, she must have been the red head in the picture. In the middle of the notepad there was a long paragraph written.

'_Ino, I know I've said this like a thousand times to you; but I'm sorry. I know when you wake up you're going to tell me it's not my fault why it happened, but I feel like it is. I'm the one that let you leave that night to look for her on your own, I should've gone with you. If I had, you wouldn't have been so depressed and gone back with Sasuke and none of this drama would have concerned you and you wouldn't have been stuck in the middle of it. Just please wake up soon, I need to hear your voice and see your beautiful eyes, and to hold you.'_ On the back of the page was something else. _'P.S. If you don't know where Chiro is, I have him. I've been taking care of him for you. He misses you too.' _Chiro? That named, why do I remember that name so much?

I looked around the room and saw a little pet bed by the other bed and there was small cat toys in it. I remember now, I had a cat! I had a cat named Chiro and I've had him since he was a small kitten! And I have no idea where he could be…But then again maybe I did. I took my phone out of my pocket and looked through my contacts.

"Itachi…"


	5. Chapter 5

"He wasn't home when I woke up. I don't think he's going to come back anytime soon." Itachi came over as soon as I called him. He had Chiro and the little guy was so happy to see me, he never got up from my lap. "I had this weird dream. It really scared me because it felt so real." I took a sip out of my cup and looked up at Itachi. His eyebrow was raised and he looked at me until I started tell him what it was about. "I was running away from someone and I was drunk so I couldn't really run without falling down. My heart started to race and I hid behind a bush. The guy was just yelling at me, he sounded really angry and drunk too. When his footsteps got closer to where I was, I catch my breath and my heart skipped a beat and he pulled me out and pinned me to the floor and then I just woke up. I woke up all ugly though, I was sweating and my heart was pretty much beating out of my chest." He didn't say anything to me, he looked shocked and pale. "It was so scary." It got really quiet, I could hear Chiro's loud purrs and it made me happy. "Thank you for taking care of him Itachi, I really do appreciate that. Oh and the flowers too." I giggled.

"Don't mention it. I'm not very good with plants but with cats am I."

I got up, carefully placing Chiro on the floor, he looked up at me in confusion and so did Itachi when I grabbed his wrist and lead him down the hallway to the sunroom. Chiro followed us happily, meowing in delight. We walked into the room and I sat him down on the bed, while Chiro cuddled up in his own little bed.

"Ino,"

"Shh, I just want to enjoy this moment." I sat down next to him and rest my head on his shoulder. "I remember doing this a lot with you."

"Do you remember anything else?" I shook my head.

"But Itachi, in that picture of there," I pointed to the group picture on the vanity. "Who's the red head next to you?" It took a moment before he answered me and his voice sound very broken hearted.

"That _was _my girlfriend, she was also your best friend after Sakura left."

"Where is she now?"

"Ino, I don't want to talk about this right now. I can't talk about it right now, I'm sorry." He stood up in a hurry and started towards the door. "I don't want to cause you anymore trouble, so I'm going to leave now."

"Itachi wait," I ran towards him, stopping him by his wrist. "Don't leave, please."

"I'm sorry Ino." I pulled him back but lost my balance trying not to hurt Chiro who was right behind me, rubbing against my leg. I pulled Itachi back with me, falling on the bed. He had wrapped his arm around me, trying to protect me from hurting myself if I had fallen on the floor. Chiro jumped on the bed and meowed at us turning his head.

Itachi's face was only an inch away from me, our eyes never left each other's. I felt frozen looking at him, his face was getting closer to mine and then our lips met. I let him kiss me and I kissed back this time, the only thing that was wrong with this was that I didn't feel guilty about. I was with Sasuke, and he could come home any minute and see his brother making out with his girlfriend and then there was that Akria girl, Itachi's old girlfriend and my best friend, I should be feeling guilty about this but I'm not. I'm really not, I don't care. I like Itachi's lips on mine, I like his scent and how he seems so protective of me.

He started kissing down my neck and I let out small moans of pleasure, while my hands run up his back and through his hair. He separated my legs with his knee and picked me up from my back, placing me farther on the bed so there was room for him to fit.

His lips came back to mine and I started to take off his shirt; but that was when he pulled away from me. I stared at him in confusion, blinking my eyes at him. He fell down next to me, sighed and then cursed under his breath. He then got up and walked out of the room. I ran after him but his was gone when I got to the kitchen. I looked around and saw Chiro sitting on the counter next to the door, meowing sadly. He looked at me and meowed even louder, I frowned and walked towards him.

"I don't know why he left either Chiro." I told him, carrying him to the living room. "I don't even know what just happened." I sat down on the sofa and placed him on my lab. "Did you see any of that? Shouldn't I be feeling really guilty?" He meow and rubbed against my stomach before curling up on my lap. I sighed and turned on the TV.

* * *

Hours passed by since Itachi felt, I could still feel a ghostly presences of his lips on mine and my neck. I'm still worried, Sasuke hasn't come back and it's almost midnight. I felt so lonely, I missed Itachi. I wanted to call him again I tried but I hung up before anyone answered. I haven't talked to Sakura in few days too.

There was a loud thump and the door opened and slammed shut.

"INO!" Sasuke yelled out. I got up from the sofa and ran towards him.

"Sasuke, where have you been? You've been gone all day!" I hugged him but he pushed me away.

"I know where I've been," He smelled of alcohol, he was drunk and could barely even stand on his own. "Did anyone come by?" He walked towards the hallway, stopped, grabbed my wrist and pulled me with him. He held on really tight, it was starting to hurt.

"No, I've been home all day." There was a small meow following us. Sasuke stopped and looked down, seeing Chiro rubbing against my legs. I had forgotten about him.

"What is that thing doing back here? I thought he had _died _when you got in your fucking coma." Chiro walked towards him and rubbed against him and Sasuke kicked him away. I gasped and tried to pull away from him but he pulled me back. "_Where did he come from?_"

"Ah, your brother had him. He brought it over to me while you were gone." He pushed me against the wall.

"_HE was here_?" I nodded. His breath stuck of beer. Chiro meowed again, louder and then hissed at Sasuke. "How did he know you were here, anyways?" I let out a whimper. "I asked you a _fucking _question."

"I remembered him, so I called Itachi and asked if he knew where he was." I filched when Sasuke put his hand against my cheek. "I'm sorry Sasuke."

He dragged me towards the bedroom and threw me on the bed. I rolled off and fell to the floor, he walked towards me and picked me up.

"You lied to me." He hissed in my ear. "How long was he here for?" He placed me on the bed and climbed on top of me, pinning me down by my wrists.

"Only for an hour, we talked a little bit and he left. He said he didn't want to cause me any trouble by him being here." He rolled off of me and lied down on his side of the bed. "I'm sorry Sasuke."

"Whatever, go to sleep."

Sasuke's been leaving in the morning and come home drunk at midnight every day and he does the same thing to me. He starts off nice and then gets really rude and starts pushing me around, he doesn't hit me, I'm glad about that but he handles me really rough. He had sex for the first time and he was being really rough, I have bruises on my back, and legs. I was just hurting for most of the time, it was terrible.

Hinata called me and asked if I had talked to Sakura, I told her no and it was quiet for a while. She said Sakura had left already and they weren't going to be back for a few more months. My heart kind of hurt when she told me, I wish she would have called me and told me.

I little small part of memory came back. It had to do with Itachi and that girl Akria. We were at a park and I was waiting for Sasuke and Itachi and the girl were arguing about something and it was really awkward for me. I just wish I had all my memory back.

Sasuke finally came back and he was drunker then ever! I didn't even bother to walk towards him, I stayed to myself until he pulled me off the sofa and dragged me to the bedroom.

"Why aren't you talking to me?" I sat down on the bed and watched him change his clothes.

"You've been coming home drunk for like last week. You've been rude to me and very rough. I don't like it." One of the two things I told him must have freaked out. He slapped me, hard. His face was filled with anger, his eyes were emotionless. He tried going for me on more time but I dodged him and ran towards the kitchen. I was in a panic, scared and my heart was racing. He called out for me but I grabbed my phone and ran out the door. I hid, I could hear the door being slammed but no one came out.

I looked through my phone and called the first person that came to my mind; Itachi. It rang a few times and I was expecting him to answer because it was really late. I was just about to give up when the ringing stopped and he answered.

"Itachi!" I yelled out terrified. "Help me please." I cried. "Sasuke, its Sasuke. He's been coming home really drunk lately and he freaked on me just now. He chased me out of the house, help me please. Oh no, I left Chiro in the house! What if he does something to him, what if he hurts him!?" I was in a full panic. "Please hurry, Itachi."  
I hung up and waited until a car pulled up in a house away from me. A tall man walked out of it, it was Itachi and I ran towards him and hugged him tightly. I started crying, brawling, I was scared. I was scared that Sasuke was going to do something to Chiro, he didn't like him.

"Ino, shh, stop crying. Chiro's going to be alright. I know Sasuke, he wouldn't hurt an animal." He rubbed my back. "Chiro's going to okay, I promise. Now come on, let's go to my place and get some rest."


	6. Chapter 6

I shared the bed with Itachi and had to fight myself from getting to close to him. I wanted to cuddle up next to him, I got so use to being like that with Sasuke that I couldn't sleep without feeling someone's arms wrapped around me. It bugged me a lot, I started crying silently so I wouldn't wake Itachi. At one point of the night he turned off and was facing me, our bodies were really close to each other. I could hear small snores from him and his face looked so peaceful sleeping.

I sighed and then turned over. I couldn't see his face, every time I looked at him, he reminded me of Sasuke. Well, he's older so I guess I should saw that Sasuke reminds me of Itachi. Either way, it still hurt knowing that Itachi is Sasuke's brother and I'm sleeping next to him!

"Ino," The way he said my name made me jump. I wasn't expecting him to be up. I turned over to look at him and his eyes were staring right at me. "Is something the matter?"

"Everything is fine, why do you ask?" My voice cracked. "I'm fine,"

"No you're not." I tried avoiding his eyes but he grabbed my face and turned it back towards him.

"I'm fine, Itachi." I slapped his hand away and turned my back to him. He sighed and then my body was shoved down, I was laying on my back and Itachi was hovering over me. "Get off of me." I struggled to get him off. "Get off!" I cried out.

"Not until you tell me what happened with you and Sasuke."

"He tried to hit me so I ran! Now get off, you weigh a lot more than you look!" He slowly got off and laid on the side of me, he was quiet, maybe a little stunned. "I didn't want to say anything, you made me." I tried to sit up but he held me back down. "Itachi,"

"I'm sorry for my brother's actions. I'm sorry for all of this Ino. I think it's about time I tell you what really happened that caused you to go into your coma." Itachi sat and then sighed.

The room was dark and the only light that could be seen was very dim and coming from the dark curtains on the window. I reached out for Itachi's hand and held it and I moved closer to him, close enough to rest my head on his shoulder and run my fingers through his loose hair.

"Ino, Sasuke was not a very good boyfriend to you; but you loved him. None of us knew why, we never really questioned it. You were happy, and that's all that really matter to any of us. But then Sakura started to get jealous, jealous that you had gotten Sasuke; that he somehow choose you over her. She cut off your friendship with her, she did it out of spite. She thought you were going to leave Sasuke but you didn't. She was angry with you and tried everything to get back at you, she tried spreading lies about both of you, she even tried to sleep with Sasuke at one point but you found out. She had gotten him drunk and taken him back to her house, someone called you and told you what had happened, you were with Akria and me at the time, and you ran out of the house, angry, ready to kill." I shifted on the bed. My heart started to hurt, it was tight and felt empty. Itachi must have noticed my sudden change in attitude, he snaked his arm over my shoulder and pulled me into him. "When you got to Sakura's you found them both naked on her bed. You ran out, crying and Sasuke realized what he was doing and then ran after you leaving Sakura alone."

"I can't believe she, she would do something like that to me." I started to tear up but I held it back.

"Akria and I went running after you but we somehow lost you. You were drunk too, we had all been drinking, so Akria was scared that something might happen to you. We ran everywhere looking for you but had no idea where you were. Sasuke had found you, you were at a park hiding behind a bush. You looked like trash, you were full of dirt and your eyes were bloodshot from crying so much. He scared you really bad, you were screaming for him to let go and not to hurt you."

"So that dream I had was actually a memory?"

"What?" I didn't realize I had said that out loud. I looked at him and shook my head. I took in a deep breath and a tear ran down my cheek. I turned away so Itachi didn't have to see me cry, I felt so betrayed, hurt and discouraged. So many emotions at once that I couldn't even handle it. "Ino,"

"No, keep going on with the story."

"After that you became really sectioned off, with everyone. You never got to talk to Sakura because she left and you didn't talk to Sasuke for days, almost a whole month. You were so depressed and we hated see you like that. It even got to the point where you started hurting yourself because you had no one to talk too. When all of us found about what you had been doing to yourself, we tried to help you. Akria tried the most because she went through the same thing before we met." I ran my fingertips over the scars that were on my thigh. "That's when you and Akria got really close; and then you got back with Sasuke. But this time he had changed, he started to drink more and come home late. He would be angry at you a lot, and you were go crying to Akria about it and she would tell me. I would try to talk to him about it but he would just blow me off. Things had finally settled down after a while when the paparazzi started hearing about all the drama. But that peacefulness didn't last too long, Akria's family life started going downhill and she became depressed, we would try to help her but nothing worked. She lost her mother when she was very young and her father had gotten deathly sick, he passed away with cause Akira to be like that. We ended what we had because she couldn't handle a relationship, I left for a while out of town to get away, and the day I came back you and her were drinking, she saw me and ran. You ran after her, it was raining and you couldn't even see what in front of you." My chest started to tighten, knowing what was coming next.

A flash came to me, like lightening. I was running, yelling out for Akria. I had no idea where she had gone, it was dark and raining. I was scared, and then I heard a crash. I ran as fast as I could to where it came from, and when I saw broke me. I fell to my knees, yelled out and cried. Itachi ran up next to me and fell down too, yelled, it was terrifying to hear him like that. I slowly tried to stand up and walk towards the accident. The person in the car walked out and repeatedly started saying he was sorry, he didn't see her. I blocked him out after the second sorry, I grabbed Akria's hand. She was still alive, barely breathing.

A few hours later I was at a hospital with Itachi waiting, we were both soaking wet and my eyes hurt from the crying. The doctor showed up and told us to follow him._ 'Her condition is really bad, but with expert help there is a chance she will still make it._' He told us. _'What do you mean a chance? How big of a chance are you talking about here?' _Itachi asked him. He was scared I could see it in his face, no he was terrified for his life. The doctor didn't answer him. _'That's my girlfriend in there we're talking about. How big or small of a chance does she have!?' _I held onto his arm. His eye were watery with anger and he was shaking; but the doctor just walked away. Itachi let out a frustrated groan and hit the wall next him with his fist.

We waited a whole day before the doctor finally came back to talk to us and not with good new either, I could tell by his face expression. I started to cry and Itachi put his arm around me, trying to comfort me the best way he could. She didn't make it, her injures were too severe for her body to handle. I fell down, my knee were weak and I couldn't hold myself up. Itachi had to sit down and he stared mindlessly at the floor. It hadn't hit him yet, and I don't think it was anything time soon.

When I came back from my daze Itachi just looked at me and I started crying again.

"I remembered everything that happened that day." I told him between my sobs.

"Do you remember anything else after that day?"

"No, but please keep going. I'm listening."

"If you say so; after her death, you became depressed again and Sasuke got worse with his drinking. He started to hit you, and call you worthless. You couldn't take it anymore, he drove you to the point to where you wanted to kill yourself, and you tried but failed which caused you to go into your coma. I didn't find out about anything that happened until after you got into. I hated Sasuke, and he didn't care on bit about what happened. Every day I would go and check on you, I would go to your house and take care of things. Sasuke, he just got drunk all the time and then one day he started talking trash about you in public when I was around and we got into fight, this wasn't ever long ago."

"I-I, everything hurts Itachi, I don't know what to do." My moved my head to his shoulder and ran his fingers through my hair. "I can't go back to him."


End file.
